Aspericist Order
Overview It is said, that we only use 10% of our brains, and maybe that's true. Maybe it is this limitation that keeps many individuals from realizing their full potential. If everyone is limited to this 10%, then aspericists have access to quite a bit more. The name, aspericist, is derived from the mineral asper which give these individuals their advantage. With the access to this additional percentage, aspericists have gained several abilities. This is something they are born with, but are not able to immediately utilize properly. They need to practice and hone their skills to reach their full potential. Aura Reading While most people can pick up on body language, it takes someone particularly attuned to what's unseen to pick up on the aura of others. Your aura is something that you have no control over. While you can put on a good face, convincing others you're all right, your aura never lies. An aspericist is able to see this aura. Without training, it can be easy to misinterpret a person's aura, but as time, training and combining the observations of a person's aura, an aspericist can learn to interpret what they mean. This is also useful to use in combination with telesthesia. * 1: At this level you can get a surface feel for a person's aura, more like a perfected reading of body language. You can, with reasonable accuracy, understand someone's mood at the time. * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Death Warning While precognition is generally reserved for the magic users, aspericists are sensitive to something as significant as an impending death. It has to do with their ability to see auras. When they come in contact with someone whose death is imminent, they experience a heavy, foreboding feeling. The closer the individual is to death, the more intense the feeling. For those who are new to this ability, it can come as a shock, and they may not know why they've experienced this sensation. As an aspericist grows in their talent, they are able to not only pinpoint the individual and give a warning to them - if they deem it the right thing to do - but they are able to determine how far into the future the impending demise. As they hone their abilities, the foreboding feeling becomes more precise, and will allow the aspericist to better gauge the manner of the individual's demise, based on the the sense get when near the person. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Empathic Sense Although this ability is classified on its own, it is an extension of aura reading and telesthesia. Most aspercists don't experience this particular ability until they hit puberty, when their own emotions are already intensified and out of control. Before the aspericist learns to control their empathic sense, they are assaulted by the emotions of those around them, in a barrage that can be overwhelming. Some aspericists are driven to the edge of sanity, and never return, before they learn to control and erect defensive barriers to protect themselves. Not only does the aspericist have the ability to literally feel what others around them are feeling, but they have developed a knack for sensing lines and nodes (pools) of energy to draw on for magic. The higher their level, the more accurate they are in locating, discerning how far away, and tracking the source of the lei lines. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to have a physical affect on the world around you, without using physical means. Even young aspericists are able to utilize this ability, but they have minimal control over it. This is usually the first expression of an aspericist - often as an infant - as they attempt to get something just out of their reach. Parents have to be on their toes. Without training, an aspericist's attempts to move things are hit or miss - so to speak. They can lift, or shift things, but the objects - must be small - may not move in the direction they intend. As an aspericist trains and hones their abilities, the are able to move larger items with more control. They are also able to levitate larger and heavier items, for longer periods of time. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Telesthesia Telesthesia has many aspects to it. The most harmless being the ability to communicate with others, using only the mind. This is something an aspericist can do with someone who has no telesthetic abilities, simply projecting their thoughts, and picking up on the thoughts of the one they are communicating with. Of course, having access to another person's mind brings things back to ethical ground. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. Without training, an aspericist can pick up on stray, or random thoughts from others. They can't control what they pick up on, or how often. It can be embarrassing, and even awkward. As an aspericist trains and hones their ability, they are able to erect walls to block out any unwanted 'leakage' from other individual's minds, as well as those attempting a more purposeful intrusion. As well, they are able to probe individual's minds, both surface and the depths of their subconscious. Projecting their thoughts is only the first step towards mind control, though mind control only works on weaker minds. This is an ability that only aspericists who have honed this particular ability for many years are able to accomplish. Aspericists of this level are able to invade all but the strongest and most protected of minds. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Transcendence Transcendence is the ability to project an aspect of the aspericists body in another location. While this astral body can affect, and be affected by other physical objects or beings, if it is 'wounded', it will dissipate and the physical body it is tied to, will experience the effects of the wounds. Without training, the distance and length of time the astral body is able to travel from the physical body is minimal, but as the aspericist puts time and effort into training with this ability, they are able to travel up to an indefinite distance - though this can only be maintained for a few hours at a time which leaves the aspericist drained and needing to recover. Shorter distances can be maintained for up to half a day, though this will also leave the aspericist drained and needing to recover. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level,